


训练室

by zhiyan233



Category: AWM[绝地求生] - 漫漫何其多 | AWM[Jué Dì Qiú Shēng] - Màn Màn Hé Qí Duō
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:34:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22519315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhiyan233/pseuds/zhiyan233
Relationships: SOFA - Relationship
Kudos: 81





	训练室

私设.ooc致歉  
今天是中秋节，偌大的基地冷清的有些不近人情。但又不时的有声音隐隐约约散开来。  
循着声音上楼，是一队的训练室，闲杂人等不可入内。（我为什么能进？因为我屌啊/呸）  
“花儿，舒服吗？”soso把花落压在电脑桌上，上衣推到背上，露出纤瘦的腰，常年不见太阳的皮肤白皙，此时又沾染些粉红。裤子顺着站立的姿势落到脚踝，花落双腿微开，股间一片水光泥泞。  
花落半趴着，脚上要踢人的动作被裤子限制，感受着soso的手指不断在自己体内进出，“舒服…你大爷！啊！”嘴上骂着人，后穴却在soso手指袭上某一点的时候吸的人手越发紧了。  
花落眼角泛红，手指和桌面死磕着，忍住想要抚慰自己的欲望。他性器昂扬，前端有液体顺着柱身滑落。  
soso的手指从两根加到了三根，花落咬唇思索事情为什么会发展成这样。今天是中秋，基地放了假，理论上应该是没有假期的。  
这些先不管，有假他应当回家才对，怎么变成了被人压在这里肏弄。  
花落屈着手指继续和桌面死磕，回忆起soso早上笑的一脸猥琐，在宿舍门口等自己，美名其曰：一起去训练。  
训练室难得的空无一人，所以放假这件事只有自己不知道吗！他微撑起身子想回头找soso理论。  
“还能走神？看来只有手指不能好好伺候你，那我们换点别的？”soso附身在花落侧颈啃咬亲吻，留下一点点粉色印记，手绕到前面去套弄小花落。  
花落好不容易蓄些力气起身，被上下快感夹击又软下身子。衣服因为动作上滑，花落乳尖抵着桌面，被狠狠研磨，人差点站立不住。  
“你…”  
soso撤了手指，换上早就蓄势待发的性器，抵着穴口，“我怎么了？宝贝？”抚慰小花落的动作也停下了。  
失去照料的后穴收缩，晶莹透亮的润滑油流出来，沾湿了soso的龟头。（wco这些词儿真的非我所愿。）  
快感在攀升的途中骤然跌下，花落整个儿有些颤抖，身体不论前后的欲望都在疯狂叫嚣。他想起身踹soso，却被人掐着腰动弹不得。  
这笔我记着了，臭soso，花落心说。  
“…进来”花落难耐的咬住自己的手指，更多的是因为主动求欢而感到羞耻。  
“进哪去啊？花儿。”soso忍得也辛苦，但是调教小男朋友自然比单纯的泄欲来的快乐。  
花落诧异，回头去看soso，后者直着身子，低敛眼睛，看不清他的表情，只得作罢。  
“进，”花落颤着嗓音，“…我后面。”  
soso轻笑，“要谁进你后面？”  
“你，要你。”花落把最后一点羞耻丢的干干净净。  
“乖。”soso话音未落就长驱直入，得来花落一声来不及收的娇叫。  
内里温热紧致，soso喟叹一声，双手掐着花落的腰，微微上抬，使两处更好的契合在一起。  
花落被迫的踮着脚，被soso顶的浑身无力，几乎要站立不住。  
“混蛋！啊～臭soso！”花落额头枕着自己手背，“我…站不住了，慢点…”  
每句话都尾音上扬，显而易见娇俏，即使是骂人的话，也是极为动听的。  
“累了？那坐下休息休息。”soso将人捞起来，然后毫无预兆的向后坐在椅子上。这一动作，进入的更加深了，花落双腿大开，两条长腿搭在soso腿上，一时间被顶到失神。  
soso也不急，一手绕到花落胸前蹂躏他的乳尖，一手控着他的下巴让他侧头，接吻。  
花落手撑着面前的桌子，偏头结束这个吻，他脚尖勉强点地，借着力小幅度的上下动了一下，soso的性器正巧卡在那一点上，不上不下的感觉让他难以忍受。但是这一动作，更是直戳敏感点。  
soso把花落的小动作尽收眼底，尤其是听见那声压抑在嗓子里的呻吟，只想把他操哭。  
但是在soso心里，更具上风的明显是坏心思。“想要什么自己拿，嗯？”  
花落气急，“我想要你狗命！”  
soso不为所动，“乖，自己动。”  
“累了，不动。”花落也不管什么面子不面子了，身子往后靠，感受男朋友的心跳，以及自己体内他的坚挺。  
方才全身心跟着soso的举动走，这会儿放松下来，看着身旁和对面的一个个机位，室内墙顶角闪着红外线的摄像头，面前是soso的爱用键盘…  
花落整个人一下子又紧绷起来，soso感觉到花落突如其来的紧张，下面都在不自觉的夹紧自己，知道调戏男朋友的机会来了。  
“花儿，你看这场地多大，咱们一会去对面那个位置试试？”说话间还特意贴近花落的耳朵。  
然后不等人回答，就开始大干大操，花落被顶的前倾，小臂贴着桌沿，被动的承受着莫大的撞击和快感。  
“啊！你…摄像头，混蛋～”花落这一字未落恰赶上soso一顶，尾音软的不像话，比起谩骂更像是撒娇。  
“那就让他们看看，你被我操哭的样子，如何？”  
“你，闭嘴吧，我早晚…啊…打断你的腿！”被肏的话都说不利索了还在威胁人。  
“好啊，我等着。”  
高潮来的很快，花落没有得到抚慰的前端射了出来，后穴也随着快感紧缩，soso加快了速度，趁着花落高潮的余韵射在他里面。  
“你他妈…不带套？”花落只想回身给soso一个耳巴子。（原谅我胡言乱语）  
“对不起啊宝贝儿，那我带个套咱们再来一次？”  
“别…”得寸进尺。几个未来得及说出的字音淹没在两人相接的唇齿间。  
监控自是把两人的举动一个不落的记录在幕。是个人也不可能把自己男朋友那么诱人的一面留给别人看，更何况soso这种占有欲强的醋王。  
所以他拷贝了一份记录之后就把那段监控录像毁尸灭迹了。  
为什么要拷贝呢？这大概就是情侣间的情趣吧。  
（咱啥也不知道，咱啥也不敢问。）  
——————————————————  
我也不知道为什么我的正剧还在青涩的开头，而我的车已经超度到在马路上翻了车。  
这可能就是菜鸡的快乐吧  
正剧什么的都是浮云  
开车才是人生极乐


End file.
